


Aftermath

by skyblxssom



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblxssom/pseuds/skyblxssom
Summary: A self indulgent character study on what Victor could have felt during the climax battle against a creature of mass destruction.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't played SwSh but I watched playthroughs and fell in love with the characters. This piece was inspired by headcanons posted at mottostoke-stadium @ tumblr! I mostly wanted to imagine how a teen would have realistically felt and thought during the aftermath of that battle.
> 
> It's been a couple of months since I wrote anything but I hope this would still be an enjoyable piece!

Finally, it was all over. 

They had fought hard, battling alongside legends of Galar until he threw the Ultra Ball that ended this fierce battle. Victor watched as Zacian and Zamazenta left just as rays of light shone through the darkened clouds, ending what could have been Galar's greatest disaster in modern times. 

He still couldn't wrap his mind around Chairman Rose's intentions. If the power crisis he claimed to resolve with the power of Eternatus had been a very prominent threat in the coming years, maybe some part of Victor could understand his reasoning. Even if it happened in the next ten or a thousand years, there should have been some kind of alternative. Anything other than this complete and utter _madness._

Victor exhaled shakily. Now that his heart wasn't racing a mile a minute, he became aware of the feelings that he hastily buried in the heat of the moment. Adrenaline went a long way in keeping him focused on _surviving_ but now that it slowly receded from his system, he felt--

"Oi mate! We did it!" Hop looped an arm around him, all relieved smiles and shining eyes. "We stopped the Darkest Day! Oh man, who would've thought that Zacian and Zamazenta would come to fight with us! If it wasn't for them and-- oh crud!"

Just like the hurricane that had swept into his life and brought him along on this adventure, Hop hurriedly left his side to check up on Leon. Victor knew that the only reason they had a fighting chance was due to Leon whittling down its health before their arrival, and for his split second decision to have his Charizard shield them instead of himself. 

He should join Hop in giving aid to his brother but his feet remained frozen to the floor, gaze never parting from the innocent looking Pokeball at the epicenter of the initial explosion. 

Eternatus laid within. His heart started to beat a little faster. This wasn't like a capture of a wild Pokemon within the Wild Area. What remained within that Ultra Ball was a creature that could have destroyed the region he and many others called home. 

Never had he questioned the durability of the Pokeballs he purchased with his battle earnings. Never had he thought that they could break just like Leon's had. Never had he _feared_ the Pokemon that he captured. 

What guaranteed that Eternatus would actually stay captured like that? Victor had no more Pokemon left that could endure a brutal battle, and he didn't know if Zacian and Zamazenta could lend them their aid again so soon. The safety of Galar rested on the hope that Eternatus won't attempt another break out. 

Victor swallowed. He took a shaky step, then another until he could bend down to pick up the innocent looking Ultra Ball. Some part of him felt terrified of what he held in his hand, juxtaposing this sort of numbness that settled in another part while the rest remained a confusing mess of emotions.

(Distantly, he knew that it was just a matter of time before the crack spread too quickly for him to hastily patch up). 

He wasn't even sure where to put this Ultra Ball at. Should he just clip it with the rest of his Pokeballs on his belt? Just dump it into the PC where it would never see the light of day again? That line of thought felt strangely humorous, so much so that he had to tamper down this sudden urge to burst into maniacal giggles. 

"Hey Vic! Mind helping me out? Lee's in bad shape so we need to get him some help ASAP!" Hop's voice at least broke through this strange trance he was in. Still unsure about everything, Victor simply clipped the ball alongside the others, acutely aware yet vehemently ignoring the very real possibility of Eternatus breaking out and just… killing him. 

He did this odd half jog to reach the sibling pair. Hop definitely looked worried at the state his brother was in. Leon did look banged up with cuts and bruises all over but aside from that, nothing suggested he was any serious danger. Victor was no medical expert though, so it was in everyone's best interest that they made haste to the nearest hospital. 

Before they could agonize on the best way to support the unconscious man, voices called out to them. 

"Victor! Hop! You doing alright there?" Turning around revealed Raihan making a beeline towards them. Not far behind was the other leaders, all sporting some degree of astonishment and concern. Victor couldn't blame them. Judging from the state of the area, it looked like they tried to battle an army or something. 

At the very least, Raihan provided the strength needed to help his rival. Victor took a step back while he and Hop fussed over Leon's condition, leaving him in full view to the rest.

"Oh my, Victor! Are you okay?"

Well, wasn't that a loaded question? 

Melony had been the first to approach him, her eyes filled with worry. The way she looked him over reminded him of his own Mum. It struck him suddenly that had Chairman Rose achieved his goals or Eternatus brought havoc to the region, his Mum's peaceful life in Postwick would have shattered. Even worse, something bad could have happened to his Mum. 

"Speak to us, lad. Are you hurt anywhere?" Kabu's gentle voice had him blinking through the stinging in his eyes. He too wore a concerned look, sort of reminding him of his own Dad when he had fallen off his bike and scraped his knees. Speaking of, Dad was still stationed in Sinnoh, set to return in a couple of months. Had he failed, his Dad would see the news on the disaster that befell on Galar, unaware of the safety of his family. 

Victor remained silent, eyes making a slow sweep of the people that joined Raihan and Hop by Leon's side and the ones hovering close by, concerned about _him_. 

All these good people could have gotten hurt or worse had Eternatus went on a full scale rampage. The same creature that laid quietly within the Ultra Ball clipped on his belt amidst his other Pokemon. Everything hinged on the capture being a success and _oh god he was so scared had it failed_.

Kabu asked once more if he was hurt. 

Victor responded with a choked sob. 

Suddenly he found himself swept into a tight hug. Being physically held reminded him of his battered state and he sagged against the warm body, fingers digging into fabric. 

"It's alright Victor. Everything's fine," Kabu gently assured him. "You're safe now." 

Everything that he tried to bury burst out in the end. All his confusion, worry, fear; it leaked out through his eyes and from the wails that Kabu's shirt muffled. Victor found himself slowly lowered to the floor, making him press his face deeper against the elder man's chest. 

He cried and _cried_ until no more tears could be shed. Crying had loosened the gunk that had settled in his chest, though he also felt incredibly tired. Still held in the comfortable embrace, the gentle crooning that assured him couple with the fingers lightly carding through his hair eventually lulled him into slumber. 

Thus the Hero of Galar cried himself to sleep. To the eyes of the onlookers, however, they merely saw a scared teenager that carried far too heavy of a weight on his shoulders finally getting the rest he deserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wanted to have an excuse to write father figure Kabu cause that's what my mind immediately thought after seeing him for the first time. I also found Victor's design to be quite cute, and I enjoyed seeing other's interpretations of him that I had to join in on the fun! I definitely would like to write more pieces about him, Kabu and the other Galar Gym Leaders one day. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
